He Means The World To Me
by FicObsession
Summary: Draco loves Harry. Harry loves Draco. Neither know of the other's feelings. Join Harry and Draco at the Hogwarts Karaoke Competition, and find out if they get their "happily ever after". Please Review. HPDM.


**HE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the situations have more then likely been used before.The songs are not mine either, although some of them have been altered.**

**A/N: I love to write, and I really appreciate reviews, please tell me what you think. Flames are accepted, but I would genuinely appreciate reviews. I hope you enjoy it..........................................Luv ya always S.**

It was time for the day of the Hogwarts karaoke competition. Every student in the school was to attend, as well as parents and reporters, and watch the poor, hopeless, lost souls belt out their favorite songs, and pray to Merlin that they didn't, well, suck.

One of these poor, helpless, lost souls was none other than the wizarding world's savior, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was nervous as hell, to say the least. Never had he felt the need to prove to someone what he intended to prove tonight. He was going to try and convince the boy of his dreams that he was crazily, head-over-heels in love with him. The minor problem being that they've basically hated each other (or in Harry's case "hated") since they first met (Ok, so I know that when they met at Madam Malkin's before Hogwarts started they didn't hate each other, Hell, they didn't even know each other! But for the sake of the story, just work with me ok?).

Harry didn't know if this would work, or even if the other boy liked him in the least, but he was determined to find out.

Draco Malfoy was pissed. Because of his father, he was unwillingly engaged to marry Pansy Parkinson the day after graduation. The only way he could get out of it was to propose to someone else. But the catch was that it would only work if he truly loved the person. This is where the rest of his problems began. Draco Malfoy for the first time in his life, was in love. With a BOY! And if this wasn't enough of a disappointment to his father, it just so happened to be the boy that his father despised, the boy who could never love him back, the boy who hated him, the boy who lived.

Draco had been informed earlier that day of the arranged marriage and its conditions. He had blown a fuse at his father, and then stormed of to his private seventh year dorm. Being head boy did after all have it's perks.

How could his father expect him to marry _that _? nothing in the world could have made Draco more sick to his stomach than the thought of having to wake up to that face every morning. How could he? He'd die first.

Slowly Draco pushed pansy to the back of his mind, letting his thoughts slowly drift to a certain person. How he wished that Harry would love him in return. But how could he? Especially after the hell Draco had put him through since the beginning. This hurt Draco more than anything, the fact that he had caused so much hurt to the only person he has ever loved. It was killing him inside, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to redeem himself, and have Harry look back at him with his gorgeous loving eyes.

He was determined to get Harry's attention. But how? That was the problem. Looking at his clock he noticed that it was almost time for the Karaoke competition that was to be held that afternoon. Considering his day, Draco didn't particularly feel like attending, but then realized that if there was a chance that he could see Harry there then he wouldn't miss it for the world. Rolling gracefully out of his bed and checked his reflection in his mirror. Perfect as always. Draco slipped his robe on, leaving it open to view what he was wearing underneath, and walked out of his room.

Arriving at the Great Hall about five minutes later, Draco quickly located his friends and went to sit by them. Looking around he could see that the Great Hall was packed, not only with students and teachers, but also parents and reporters. This was going to be a big affair. Among those parents just happened to be his parents, who were currently engaged in a glaring match with the Weasley's. Just what he needed. His parents ruining any chance at a relationship with Harry, by hating some of the only people Harry loved.

Suddenly the Hall grew quiet and the lights dimmed. Then, from behind the curtains stepped Albus Dumbledore, taking up the microphone and starting his "welcome" speech.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Staff and Students. It is my great honour to present to you this fine performance by none other than our very own students. They are facing their fears by singing in front of you today, so I ask you, Be as proud of them as I am, and we will all have a most joyous, and entertaining night. Without further ado, I give you our first act. Thankyou".

Dumbledore stepped of the stage and the Hall began to fill with music. The curtains opened to reveal Pansy Parkinson.

Great thought Draco, just what I need. Although he desperately wanted to run away from her and never return, he still hadn't located Harry and refused to leave until he did so. So he unwillingly looked back up at Pansy and took in her pointless lyrics as she sang without taking her eyes of him.

"She's got a lot to learn,  
About the way things move.  
She's falling way too fast.  
I know she's got a lot to prove.  
This could be her last chance.  
**  
**She's ready to fall, and she doesn't know,  
Just how to stop when the moving is slow,  
She can't get enough, she's losing control,  
Of all that she knows... she's ready to fall.  
**  
**She's dancing on the moon,  
Keeps reaching for the stars,  
Not ever afraid to lose.  
I know she's got a place in her heart,  
And never seems to feel the pain,  
And it makes her want to try it all again.  
**  
**She's ready to fall, and she doesn't know,  
Just how to stop when the moving is slow,  
She can't get enough, she's losing control,  
Of all that she knows... she's ready to fall.  
**  
**And she's standing arms wide open,  
And with every beat of her heart,  
She believes it won't get broken this time,  
This time.**  
  
**She's ready to fall, and she doesn't know,  
Just how to stop when the moving is slow,  
She can't get enough, she's losing control,  
Of all that she knows... she's ready to fall.

She's ready to fall, and she doesn't know,  
Just how to stop when the moving is slow,  
She can't get enough, she's losing control,  
Of all that she knows... she's ready to fall."

And with that, pansy replaced the microphone and took a bow. The Great hall started to applaud, although it was not that much, as she wasn't exactly the greatest singer. It was mainly the parents and staff trying to be nice.

Glancing at Draco, she noticed how bored he looked, and tears started to well up in her eyes.

Draco watched as she ran off stage with tears in her eyes. Who cares? She deserved it....Trying to marry me, honestly, she should know by now that I'm gay!

Turning his attention back to the stage, he watched the show.

Following Pansy, came Blaise Zambini, Gregory Goyle, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and about twenty other students whose name Draco didn't know.

Finally Dumbledore announced the last act of the night. Draco was relieved because he was thinking about what a waste this was when Harry wasn't even there. Turning the last of his attention to this act, and thinking only of Harry and why he wasn't there, Draco waited for it to start.

To his extreme surprise the curtains opened to reveal his hearts desire. Harry Potter. What on earth is he doing? Oh great he's dedicating it to someone!

Taking the stage Harry decided that this was it. He decided to dedicate his song. Taking the mike, he spoke, "Thankyou all for coming. I would like to dedicate this song to a special someone. They don't know who they are, but I hope they will by the end of the night. I love them very much, and haven't worked up the nerve to tell them, so tonight I sing for them, and them only. To my special person, I hope you like it."

Special Person? Who could it be? This is not good. He's in love, and now I've gone and lost my chance. There's no way in the world that he could love me! He's probably not even gay Draco thought miserably. He was getting up to leave when he heard the song begin.

"He can kill with a smile  
He can wound with his eyes  
He can ruin your faith with his casual lies  
And he only reveals what he wants you to see  
Yeah, he hides like a child  
But he means the world to me."

Hearing the word "He" made Draco, and not to mention the rest of the hall, gasp in shock. Maybe there is a chance for me he thought as he slipped into the nearest seat to listen again. Not noticing that he was sitting by all Harry's friends and all the performers, who where glaring at him, before they turned back to Harry.

When Harry finished his dedication speech, he saw Draco get up to leave, and it almost broke his heart. #he's not interested in me# Harry thought numbly. Starting his song, he noticed that the hall filled with a gasp, and Harry assumed it was because none of them knew he was gay. He was shocked to find that Draco actually sat back down to keep listening. Determined to prove to everyone how much Draco meant to him, he gained eye contact with him, and did not break it as he sang on.

Why is he looking at me? There's no way he could like me, is there? After how much of a bastard I've been to him and his friends? But then why is he smiling at me and keeping eye contact? Oh. Merlin, please let it be me! I couldn't live without him Draco's eyes were filled with hope.

"He can lead you to love  
He can take you or leave you  
He can ask for the truth  
But he'll never believe you  
And he'll take what you give him, as long as it's free  
Yeah, he steals like a thief  
But he means the world to me  
  
Oh-he takes care of himself  
He can wait if he wants  
He's ahead of his time  
Oh-and he never gives out  
And he never gives in  
he just changes his mind  
  
And he'll promise you more  
Than the Garden of Eden  
Then he'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin'  
But he'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause he means the world to me  
  
Oh-he takes care of himself  
He can wait if he wants  
He's ahead of his time  
Oh-and he never gives out  
And he never gives in  
He just changes his mind  
  
He is frequently kind  
And he's suddenly cruel  
He can do as he pleases  
He's nobody's fool  
But he can't be convicted  
he's earned his degree  
And the least he will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But he means the world to me"

The song ended and the great hall erupted in applause. Harry was by far the best act of the night. There were whistles and cheers, screaming and camera flashes everywhere.

#Phew! That's over, I guess they liked it. But did he?# Harry wanted to know. Glancing at Draco after taking his bow, he was surprised to find a heart-melting smile on the Slytherin's face. Full of confidence, Harry glanced around at all the smiling faces, and as he returned his gaze to Draco, he whispered in the microphone "I love you".

There were gasps everywhere. Everyone was wondering who he was talking to. Who had captured the heart of the savior of the wizarding world? Glancing around the room they noticed several people in the direction that Harry was staring. There was Parvati, Padma, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. Now typically everyone thought it was Ginny, as did Ginny herself, with no one noticing that it was not her he was staring at.

Draco was so happy he was about to burst. Harry was looking at him! Harry loved him! He considered the idea that it was all some prank, but looking into Harry's eyes he could tell it wasn't. Suddenly he had an idea. Smiling again at Harry, he stood up and made his way towards the headmaster, Harry watching his every move.

"Headmaster? May I ask a favour" Draco asked as pleasantly as possible.

"Of course you may young Malfoy, What is it you need?" Dumbledore replied with that knowing Twinkle in is eye.

"I know you said that Harry was the last performer of the night, but I was wondering if I could do one last song?" Draco was nervous as hell as he awaited the headmaster's decision.

"Of course you may! What music would you like?" Dumbledore replied.

Leaning over to whisper into Dumbledore's ear, Draco told him and then went backstage to get ready.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore took the stage to make an announcement. Everyone was curious but listened none-the-less. "Ladies and Gentleman, if I could have your attention for a moment please. I know that I said Harry was the last performer of the night, but we have had a late entry, please welcome Draco Malfoy!". There were gasps of disbelief everywhere. Malfoy was going to get up on stage and sing? A Malfoy was actually going to participate in a school function? Lucius was furious, and was threatening to belt the life out of his son, but watched anyway as his wife attempted to calm him down..

Harry was surprised, but also nervous. He didn't know how Draco was going to react to his last statement and hoped against hope that he was not only getting up on stage to make a fool out of him. Closing his eyes, then taking a few deep breaths, Harry focused on the stage, his heart beating frantically and waited for the curtains to open.

Once again the lights dimmed and music began to play as the hall grew silent. The curtains opened a little too slowly for Harry's liking, but they eventually came open all the way, to reveal a very hot, yet somehow very nervous Draco.

Harry noticed that Draco was once again keeping eye contact with him as his angelic voice carried out over the crowd, and to the back of the room where Harry was sitting with his friends.

"I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you.

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away.

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you x4

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you."

The song ended. And Draco took the customary bow. He had kept eye contact with Harry throughout the entire song and noticed tears welling up in his eyes. He took this as a good sign. The hall was silent for another moment, probably from the shock of hearing a Malfoy pour his heart and soul into a single song. Then the silence was broken, Applause and cheering filling the hall once again.

Harry sat smiling wildly with tears running down his face. Draco wasn't repulsed! This was the best thing to ever happen.

Slowly Draco raised his hand, and as the hall grew silent, he noticed that the only people not to applaud his singing were Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors surrounding Harry. oh well thought Draco I guess they have no reason to like me, as long as Harry does I'll survive. When he had the attention of the room, but mainly Harry, he spoke the words Harry was dying to hear.

"I love you too".

OH.

MY.

GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The hall was instantly in uproar! There was no way that Harry had been talking to Malfoy! He liked Ginny Weasley! They all turned to face Harry, who was now standing at the back of the aisle, tears running down his face still. His friends all looked appalled and Ginny was crying as she realised that Harry didn't like her, but her enemy.

Slowly Harry started to walk down the aisle, towards Draco who had just walked down the stage stairs, and was heading towards him. After about three steps, both broke into runs, parting the crowd, and meeting in the centre of the room. Harry threw his arms around Draco, as Draco lifted him and spun him around in circles. Both proclaiming their love for each other. Setting Harry back on the ground, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, as Harry's went around Draco's neck, and both leaned into their first kiss, Full of passion and love only for each other. Both moaned their delight into the kiss, as Draco begged for entrance into Harry's mouth. Granting permission, Harry opened his lips and both were engaged in a battle for dominance. Tongues duelling, moans filling the now silent room, as they were totally engrossed in each other, not noticing the rest of the room who were in shock.

Slowly they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, both panting and gasping for air, as they both spoke the words that neither would ever grow tired of hearing.

"I Love You"

And they leaned in for another, equally passionate kiss.

Pulling apart once again. Draco grabbed hold of Harry's hand and entwined their fingers as he pulled Harry over to his parents.

"Mother, Father, I believe you know Harry. I love him, and I refuse to leave him. Consider the wedding cancelled, ok?" Draco spoke seriously to the both of them.

Lucius Merely glanced at his son, then at Harry, before nodding and sweeping out of the room, followed quickly by Narcissa.

Harry turned to Draco "What was that about?", Draco merely cupped Harry's cheek in his hand and replied "Nothing love, just letting them know that I intend to spend the rest of my life with you", And quickly pecked him on the cheek, before once again taking his hand.

"Harry?" Both turned at the sound of a confused Ron and Hermione, to find all Harry's friends as well as the Weasley's staring at them, awaiting an explanation.

Harry merely glanced at Draco, his eyes shining with love, before turning to everyone and stating "I love Draco more than anyone else in the world. I hope that someday you can accept us." Turning to Draco Harry said simply "Come on Love, Let's blow this joint". And they walked hand in hand out of the Great Hall and into their life together.

The End.

Did you like it? Please review. Thankyou.


End file.
